Biforcazione
by C. N. Edelweiss
Summary: Hiei x Kurama. Toda tu vida estas rodeado de personas que crees conocer a la perfección, pero cuando algo inesperado ocurre te das cuenta que no todos eran como tu pensabas. Advertencia Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Capítulo 1

**в**** ı**** f σ ****я ****c a z**** ı**** σ ****η****є**

Autora: andoria иaegino

**-Capitulo I-**

Era un de las misiones mas difíciles que koenma les había dado al Urameshi Team. Todo era un caos, ya que la información había sido dada incorrectamente. Los reikai tanteis estaban siendo derrotados por el enemigo.

Una nueva explosión se escucho cerca del refugio que habían encontrado los tanteis para curar sus heridas.

-Kuwabara¿como se encuentra Kurama?- preguntaba Yusuke, quien recién había entrado a aquel lugar.

-No muy bien. Su respiración ya casi no se siente.- dijo Kuwabara poniendo su oído en el pecho del kitsune para tratar de encontrar su respiración.

Hiei solo veía como el estúpido de Kuwabara hacia todas las cosas mal. En su desesperación, hizo a un lado a Yusuke y luego a Kuwabara, este ultimo con gran intensidad que hizo que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente.

-¿¡Que crees que esta haciendo Hiei !?- le pregunto Yusuke acercándose a Kuwabara para auxiliarlo.

El koorime no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue juntar sus labios con los de Kurama, para darle respiración de boca a boca. Yusuke se quedó con ojos de botella, malinterpretando la acción.

Al momento que Hiei se separo, Kurama empezó a toser con gran intensidad sacando de su boca una esfera roja, que había sido introducida por el enemigo anterior mente, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Kurama despertó. Y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Hiei muy cerca de el. Haciendo que sus mejillas tornaran un rozado ligero, al mismo tiempo que Hiei.

-¿Estas Bien?- preguntó Hiei tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Kurama solo asintió. Al instante, Kuwabara recobro la conciencia.

-¡Enano! Que es lo que te pasa!!-grito histéricamente Kuwabara, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No sirves para nada.- le contesto Hiei.

-¡Ya dejen de gritar!- los detuvo Yusuke –estamos en una situación muy complicada para ponernos a pelear entre nosotros. Kuwabara, tu te quedaras a cuidar a Kurama, mientras que Hiei y yo salimos y atacamos al youkia.- Hiei asintió.

-¡Hey!Esperen un momento¿Por qué me tengo que quedar yo?.-

-Por qué no servirías de nada.-lo interrumpo Hiei.

-Además estas herido.-complemento Yusuke. Dicho esto Yusuke y el pequeño youkai de fuego salieron a pelear.

°°°°

El cielo del Makai era oscuro. No eran mas de las 8 de la noche. Todo estaba oscuro. Era muy difícil identificar el youki de el youkai al que debían eliminar.

Yusuke y Hiei caminaban con cautela. Cada uno dándole la espalda al otro. Ya habían tenido muchos problemas con aquel youkai, era muy poderoso. Por poco y perdían a uno de sus aliados.

Los dos estaban demasiado lastimados. El ambiente era muy tenso. Jamás lograron ver el rostro de aquél poderoso youkai. Tenían que estar muy alerta, cualquier mal paso y podrían terminar en su tumba.

De entre las ramas se escucho un movimiento, haciendo que los dos ataquen contra el arbusto. Pero de repente, los dos recibieron una gran explosión en su espalada. Cayeron malheridos.

-¡Yusuke por aya!- grito Hiei señalando otro arbusto que se movía. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente, y se pusieron listos para atacar.

-¡Muestra tu cara vil cobarde!- grito Hiei con enfado.

-¿Para que quieren ver mi rostro? Si no he venido por ustedes.-dijo burlonamente aquel youkia que se ocultaba en el arbusto.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-dijeron Yusuke y Hiei al unísono.

-Robar los documentos solo fue una carnada para traerlos hacia mi amo, el me mando a aniquilar a el gran Youko Kurama.-dijo el youkai con voz firme.

-¡Miserable!-grito Hiei antes de abalanzarse sobre el arbusto.

-¡Hiei espera!- grito Yusuke, pero ya era tarde. Hiei ya había atacado.

Pero algo bueno resulto de todo. El youkai salió a la luz. Su aspecto era repugnante, ya que tenia dos cabeza y su piel era áspera a simple vista. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y en su cabeza había restos de cabello, como si alguien se los hubiera arrancado.

Pero Hiei callo malherido al suelo.

-'Como lo hizo, pero si no tiene ninguna espada'- pensó Hiei mientras tapaba su herida con la mano izquierda. El claramente sintió el rocé del filo de una espada, pero el no poseía una.

-¡Perfecto! El lindo zorro esta malherido.-dijo el youkai dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba el refugio, donde se encontraban Kurama y Kuwabara.-Será presa fácil.- dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-No te atrevas.-grito Hiei corriendo hacia el youkai seguido por Yusuke, pero el enemigo con solo levantar su mano los mando hasta el otro lado del campo.

El enemigo se acerco con pasos firmes hacia el refugio, extendió su mano he hizo que el lugar se derrumbara en sima de Kuwabara y Kurama haciendo una gran explosión.

- Ups...-rió fuertemente el youkai –creo que aplasté a un insecto de mas.-

-¿A quién llamas insecto?- dijo una voz saliendo de entre los escombros, era Kuwabara quien cargaba a Kurama en su espalda. Se acerco a un árbol y dejo a Kurama sentado en el suelo bajo el.- Yo kazuma Kuwabara, pateare tu asqueroso trasero!-dijo sacando su espada espíritu.

Mientras Kuwabara trataba de atacar al youkai enemigo, Hiei se acercó a Kurama rápidamente, para confirman como estaba. Ver a la persona que mas le importaba en ese estado tan deplorable, lo hacia sufrir. El pequeño koorime sentía algo muy especial por el kitsune plateado. Prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Kurama, lo levanto y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas Bien Kurama?- preguntó el youkai de fuego con preocupación. Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

Yusuke se unió a la batalla, ayudando Kuwabara. Los dos atacaban prácticamente con todo su poder y no podían ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Kuwabara cayo exhausto, su poder disminuyo incontablemente. Yusuke tiro su ultimo reigun antes de caer también, dando en el hombro de aquel poderoso youkai. El único que quedaba con el poder suficiente para atacarlo era Hiei. Pero contaba con la misma suerte que sus compañeros. Hiei sostenía fuertemente a Kurama, mientras el youkai se aproximaba peligrosamente.

-Jajaja, que romántico.- dijo burlonamente.-El pequeño koorime se enamoro de Youko Kurama- rió fuertemente.

-¡Cállate!-grito Hiei mientras ponía nuevamente a Kurama en el piso.

-Quítate enano si no quieres terminar como tus demás compañeros.- dijo el youkia, preparando sus manos para atacar. –Ese zorro solo trae desgracias, así como lo hizo con mi amo y debe ser aniquilado.-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo Hiei sacando su katana, preparado para atacar.

-Con que quieres pelear.- dijo el youkai deshaciendo su pose de ataque. Junto sus manos y al separarlas, apareció una esfera hecha de poder espiritual.-Si eres tan poderoso como presumes, resiste esto- y aventó la esfera contra Hiei.-Esto no te matara, pero te dejara huella por el resto de tu vida!-

Hiei miro la esfera venir hace el y la espero para deshacerla con su katana, pero no se imaginaba que era muy poderosa. De repente, sintió un cuerpo empujándolo, haciendo que cayera, era Kurama.

-¡Kurama, no!- grito Hiei al tiempo que vio como la esfera se metía en el cuerpo del kitsune, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Ni Hiei, ni el youkai se esperaban que Kurama hiciera eso. Los dos tenían su mirada bien puesta en el cuerpo del youko tendido en el suelo. Hiei reacciono de inmediato y clavo su katana en el cuerpo del youkai. Haciendo que este se debilitara al instante y cayera malherido. Hiei se acerco al youkai en el piso y volvió a clavar su katana una y otra vez en su cuerpo, hasta que este muriera.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el templo de Genkai, después de la difícil misión. La heridas de todos ya habían sido curadas, pero había algo que desconcertaba a todos, Kurama aun seguía inconsciente. Yukina trato sus heridas, pero nadie sabia el porque de se inconciencia. Según Koenma, el ataque de aquel demonio no era tan poderoso, entonces eso no era la causa. 

La noche empezaba a aparecer y un pequeño demonio de fuego salía de entre las ramas de un árbol.

-¡Kurama despertó!- gritaba una emocionada Botan, captando la atención del pequeño koorime.

Hiei bajo del árbol acercándose al cuarto en donde Kurama descansaba. Lo vio sentado sobre la cama. Entro por la ventana para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ya te sientes bien?-pregunto Hiei asustando al pobre kitsuna, ya que no se había percatado de si presencia.

-Si estoy bien.-dijo Kurama agachando la cabeza.

Hiei puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kurama, y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Kurama se dejo llevar por el masajeo y se acostó sobre las piernas de Hiei. Ninguno de los dos se avergonzó sobre lo que pasaba. Desde que Hiei iba mas y mas seguido a la casa del Youko, mas muestras de cariño había entre ellos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando vera a Yukina que sostenía una bandeja con comida para Kurama.

-Oh, hola Hiei. Si hubiera sabido que vendrías también te hubiera traído comida.-dijo Yukina dejando la bandeja junto a la cama.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Hiei viéndola.

La koorime si acerco a Kurama, puso su mano en la frente de Kurama para tomar su temperatura.

-Que bueno que ya no tienes temperatura. Cuando estabas inconsciente tenias una temperatura altísima.- dijo Yukina abrasando al pelirrojo.-Me da gusta que estés mejor.-

-Gracias Yukina.-dijo Kurama tímidamente. Yukina se separo de el y se fue del cuarto.

-Kurama¿no crees que aquí es una molestia?- pregunto Hiei cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque lo dices Hiei.- dijo Kurama.

-Cuando estabas inconsciente, todo este lugar era un escándalo. Y aun lo es.- dijo Hiei aparentando enfado. Afuera del cuarto se escuchaban gritos, risas incomodas de ciertas personas que molestaban s Hiei.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos Hiei?- pregunto Kurama viéndolo de reojo.

Hiei no contesto. Solo se paro de su lugar dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

-Ven te acompañare a tu casa.-dijo aun sin voltearlo a verlo. Kurama asintió.

* * *

Ya eran altas horas de la noche. El tiempo era frió. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, era lógico. Tendría problemas si entraba ahora. Había estado desaparecido tres días por la misión y ahora aparecía de repente a las 2 de la mañana. Kurama camino sigilosamente por su patio, mientras era observado por Hiei desde un árbol. Entraría por la puerta trasera, ya que estaba abierta. El seguro se rompió hace dos semanas, así que su madre le pidió que antes de dormirse moviera tantito un mueble, que estaba cerca, para que sostuviera la puerta. Era mas que obvio que esta vez no, ya que su madre estaba sola y ella no era capaz de mover ese mueble por si sola. 

De repente, la luz de la cocina se prendió y una sombra paso por el lugar, era su madre. Ahora si estaba en problemas. Ya iba a entrar a su casa, cuando sintió un tambaleo y callo al piso. Su vista se nublo y todo le daba vueltas. Kurama al caer, trato de sostenerse de los tambos de basura que estaban enseguida de la puerta y los tiro, haciendo un escándalo mundial, capas de despertar a todo el vecindario. Hiei bajo del árbol para ayudarlo.

-¿Shuichi¿Eres tu hijo?-se escucho una voz de tras de la puerta al tiempo que se prendían las luces del patio. Hiei volteo a ver a Kurama preocupado, pero algo andaba mal.

-¿Ku-kurama?-decía Hiei sorprendido. -¿'Por qué, porque no se siente como Kurama?'- pensaba Hiei mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Shuichi?- dijo Shiori saliendo al patio.-OH, hola Hiei.-dijo viendo al pequeño koorime. Ya lo conocía, ya que anteriormente, Shiori descubrió a su hijo y a Hiei charlando y Kurama se lo presento.

Shiori miro los miro a los dos detenidamente y por un momento vio a su hijo, pero de pronto...

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo señalando a Kurama. Hiei solo los veía confuso.

-Soy yo mama...- paro en seco. Su voz era diferente. Miro sus manos y eran diferentes también. Eran mas largas y finas. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza con desesperación. Miro a Hiei, quien lo miraba confuso y miro nuevamente a Shiori. Empezó a pasa sus manos por su cara y sintió que algo le apretaba en su pecho, que se limito a ver. Empezó a desesperarse, y sintió como una lagrima salió repentinamente de sus ojos.-Ma-mama?- dijo antes de que mas lagrimas empezaran a derramarse.

Shiori miro a la chica frente a ella llorar. A juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Hiei, tampoco sabía lo que pasaba. Miro sus ojos, idénticos a los de su hijo. Quedo atónica por el pensamiento que paso por su mente. No podía equivocarse, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera unos ojos tan hermosos, que no fuera su hijo.

-¿Shuichi?-dijo antes de que su vista se nublara y cayera desmayada en el piso.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les aya gustado. Acepto reclamos, sugerencia y demás. 

1:30am


	2. Capítulo 2

**в ı f σ я c a z ı σ ηє**

Autora: andoria иaegino

_**-**_**Capitulo II -**

Después de haber entrado, recostaron a la desmayada mujer sobre el sillón, en la elegante sala de la casa de los Minamino. Kurama coloco un pañuelo mojado en la frente de Shiori, ya que se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza, sin mencionar la gran sorpresa que se llevo al ver a su amigo así. Kurama tenía miedo de que clase de reacción se llevaría al despertar. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, junto al sillón donde Shiori descansaba. Se recargo contra el y miro el techo, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta a este problema. Mientras que Hiei estaba recargado en la pared cerca del sillón.

-Hiei¿¡que fue lo que me paso!?- pregunto Kurama con un poco de nostalgia en su tono de voz.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.-dijo Hiei con sarcasmo.

-Acaso...-dijo Kurama repentinamente, llamando la atención de Hiei.-Acaso este será el efecto de aquel ataque?- hubo un silencio tenso, que fue interrumpido por la pequeña risa de Kurama.

-¿¡De que te ríes estúpido zorro!?- dijo Hiei mientras su cara toma un color rojo intenso ante el comentario.

-No de nada. Es solo que...- fue interrumpido. Shiori empezó a toser fuertemente.-Madre?- dijo Kurama moviéndola suavemente, no quería alterarla.

-¿Hijo?- dijo Shiori abriendo lentamente los ojos, topándose con las hermosas esmeraldas de su, ahora, hija.- Que fue lo que te paso?!!!- grito sentándose bruscamente en el sillón.

-Mamá, mamá tranquila.-

-Acaso¿¡"este" te hizo algo!?-pregunto Shiori señalando a Hiei.

-No mamá, el no tiene nada que ver. Créeme.-dijo Kurama al ver la expresión de Hiei.

-¿¡Entonces!?- Kurama se detuvo en seco. Miro a Hiei, luego miro nuevamente a su madre y suspiro

-Madre tenemos que hablar.-dijo Kurama sentándose a lado de Shiori.

°°°°

La madre veía en estado de shock a su hijo, mientras el veía nostálgicamente a la nada. Shiori aun trataba de asimilar lo que Suichi le había dicho. No había otra salida, tanto el como Hiei estaban atrapados. Kurama le contó todo. Desde lo de su vida como Youko Kurama (obviamente descontando algunos detalles ¬¬) hasta la reciente misión, que fue donde comenzó todo. El sabia que algún día se lo tendría que decir, pero no se imagino que tan pronto. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió ligero. Toda esta mentira es lo que hacia que su vida fuera aburrida y monótona.

-Entonces...-dijo Shiori lentamente.-Entonces todo este tiempo..¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Porque no podía.- respondió Kurama bruscamente con los ojos mojados.-Mi vida depende de que nadie se entere- una lagrima salió de su hermoso ojo.

Shiori lo miro con nostalgia. Su hijo estaba sufriendo. En ese momento, recordó todas las veces que su hijo había llorado, que había sufrido. Lo tomo en sus brazos con fuerza y lo acomodo en su pecho. Después de todo, ella era su madre. Demonio o no, ella lo parió. Se separo de el para limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras Hiei seguía recargado en la pared.

-Ay Dios...-dijo Shiori secándose sus lagrimas y las de su hijo. Suspiro y luego dijo:

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...Kurama.- luego le sonrió. Kurama no esperaba que lo tomara tan a la ligera.-Ya dejémonos de cosas, que esto parece un velorio.- dijo aparentando enojo, pero a la vez hizo reír a Kurama.

De repente, alguien toco a la puerta. Shiori se levanto de su asiento para atender la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Minamino.- dijo una peliazul de ojos rosas con una sonrisa.- ¿Se encuentra Suichi?- aun sonreía.

-Ehh...-

-No, pero yo estoy aquí. ¿Que quieres Botan?- dijo Hiei con fastidio, interrumpiendo a Shiori.

-¿Hiei¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Botan con asombro, pero luego volvió a sonreír hacia Shiori.

-Esta en la sala.-dijo Shiori confundida.

Hiei y Botan caminaron juntos hacia la sala. Sal llegar, Botan vio a una muchacha pelirroja sentada en una de los sillones de la gran sala con la vista perdida en el piso.

-Hiei¿quien es ella¿Que hace ella aquí?- dijo Botan con celo sin retener la ultima pregunta por lo que sentía por el medio koorime.

-Hola Botan.-dijo Kurama levantando la mirada asombrado, Botan se asusto.

-Ella es Kurama, Botan.-dijo Hiei al ver la expresión de Kurama.

-¡Que!-grito Botan.-Ella es ¿¡Kurama!?-grito aun mas fuerte, llamando la atención de Shiori.

-Shh...no grites Botan.-dijo Kurama con un poco de enfado.

-Y a todo esto, a que viniste Botan.- dijo Hiei con fastidio.

-A si, ya casi lo olvidaba.-dijo Botan.- Koenma me pidió que te pidiera Kurama, que si podíamos tener una reunión rápida aquí en tu casa, pero veo que hay mas problemas y que no se puede...-

-¿¡Koenma!?-dijo Shiori desde la entrada de la sala, llamando la atención de todos. Hiei, Botan y Kurama voltearon a verla asustados, especialmente Botan.-...creo que...iré...a...preparar el té.- dijo desapareciendo en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento, perdona.-dijo Botan aun asustada.-¡Olvide que estaba aquí¡Lo siento¡No debí decir eso¡Ahora, tendrás muchos problemas por mi culpa¡Perdóname!-

-Tranquila Botan, ya lo sabe.-dijo Kurama serenamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien...¿que?- dijo Botan sorprendida.-Ya sabe que tu...-

-Tuvo que decírselo.-dijo repentinamente Hiei.

-Pero¿como paso?-dijo Botan siendo interrumpida por el repentino timbre de la puerta.-Yo abro, de seguro es Koenma.-susurro Botan.

Botan camino hasta el pasillo principal de la casa, para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Botan.-dijo el detective entrando a la casa.

-Gusto en verte Botan.-seguido por Koenma.

-Hola¿Y Kurama?-dijo Kuwabara dejando su saco en las manos de Botan entrando a la casa.

-Señor Koenma...-

Los tres muchachos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la sala. Pero se detuvieron en la entrada de esta asombrados por la inesperada escena. Hiei estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Kurama, con una mano en la cabeza de kitsune. Mientras que este estaba con las manos en su cara cubriéndola completamente. Las quito al escuchar los pasos de sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Que...esta pasando...aquí..?-

°°°°

-Haber...-dijo Koenma captando la atención de todos los presentes.-Aquí tenemos dos problemas.-

-Señor Koenma, es mi culpa. Yo debí anunciarle de inmediato lo de Kurama.-dijo Botan bajando la mirada.

-Aquí nadie tiene la culpa Botan.-dijo Koenma reprendiendo a Botan con la mirada por el comentario.-Primero lo primero. Kurama¿esta tu madre en casa?-pregunto Koenma a la pelirroja frente a el.

Kurama voltea hacia la cocina y vio a su madre escondida tras la pared de la entrada de la cocina, haciéndole señas de que digiera que no.

-No, no esta.- Botan lo miro confundida.

-Bueno, ahora debemos saber que fue lo que paso aquí, Kurama.- dijo Koenma haciendo que todos miraran a la pelirroja.

-No se, cuando llegue ya estaba así.- dijo Kurama con melancolía.-Y lo peor del caso es que Shiori me vio.-bajo la mirada.

-Okay¿Hiei?-pregunto Koenma mirando al pequeño medio koorime. Este solo hizo señas de que no sabia.

-Si no me equivoco...-dijo Yusuke –...es una metamorfosis¿no?- todos lo miraron confundidos.

-No exactamente una metamorfosis...-dijo Koenma-...las metamorfosis no hacen que una persona cambie repentinamente de sexo de la nada.-

-Bueno,¿ y para que nos llamaste Koenma?- pregunto Yusuke haciendo a un lado el tema anterior.

-Los llame para informarles que el demonio que estaban persiguiendo no tenia nada que ver con el demonio que buscamos. El solo era alguien que, digamos, fue "contratado" por el demonio que realmente tiene los documentos de mi padre, para que se hiciera pasar por el verdadero.- dijo Koenma dejando con un signo de interrogación en la cara de todos.-Así que tendremos que ir a buscarlo de nuevo.- todos pusieron cara de fastidio.

-¿Otra vez¿Empezar de nuevo?- dijo Yusuke con enfado.-Sabes cuanto nos costo encontrar a ese demonio...?-

-¿Quieren ayudar a Kurama?-dijo Koenma dejando a todos sin habla.-Me imagino que el que le hizo esto a Kurama fue ese demonio. Talvez si los encontramos, podamos encontrar un antídoto, si es que la hay. De todas maneras le haremos una serie de exámenes para ver si nosotros podamos encontrar una.-

-¿Y si no es una metamorfosis?-dijo Kuwabara antes de recibir un zape de parte de Yusuke y una mirada fulminante de parte de Hiei.

-Bueno en el debido caso de que no lo sea, nosotros haremos lo que podamos para ayudarlo.- dijo Koenma con seriedad.- Chicos, tenemos que devolver a nuestro amigo a la normalidad...-

°°°°

Después de largas horas de debate tras debate entre los tanteis, cada uno se devolvió a su casa. Ya estaba por amanecer y ni el medio koorime ni el kitsune habían dormido. Después de la larga reunión, entre los dos le tuvieron que explicar algunas cosas a Shiori, ya que esta quedo con el ojo cuadrado. Ella había estudiado mitología en la universidad y lo que creía que solo existía en cuentos para hacer que los niños hagan sus tareas y templos budista, lo esta viviendo ahora. Y saber que su adorado y perfecto hijo estaba involucrado en ello desde que nació, era demasiado peso para ella. Ahora, Shiori descansaba en su cuarto, mientras el sol se asomaba por la ventana.

-Pobre de Shiori.-dijo Kurama bajando la mirada mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Ella se lo busco por andar de entrometida.- dijo Hiei desviando su mirada al hermoso amanecer que se presentaba por la ventana.

El pequeño koorime voltio despistadamente su mirada al kitsune sobre la cama y vio que este se agarraba fuertemente su vientre.

-¿Que sucede kitsune?-dijo Hiei devolviendo su mirada a la ventana.

-Me duele mucho mi estomago desde ayer.- dijo Kurama apretando mas su vientre.

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho Kurama?-dijo Hiei con preocupación.

-Ya no quería preocuparlos mas, con esto es suficiente.- dijo el kitsune señalando su cuerpo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Kurama se tiro de espaldas en la cama y suspiro. Hiei se sentó enseguida de su amigo haciéndole señas de que pusiera su cabeza en sus piernas. El kitsune le obedeció.

-¿Ya es de mañana, quieres comer algo Hiei?- pregunto Kurama, mientras Hiei acariciaba su cabello. Este asintió.

Kurama se sentó y se paro de la cama, mientras Hiei seguía sentado ahí. Hiei miro perdidamente las cobijas en donde Kurama había estado sentado unos minutos atrás. Y vio algo menos fuera de lo normal, una mancha de sangre.

-Kurama¿qué es esto?-pregunto Hiei preocupado. Kurama vio la mancha y se asusto. Sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y se puso pálido.-¿Kurama?- pregunto Hiei aun mas preocupado.

-Espera...aquí...-dijo Kurama antes de salir corriendo hacia al baño, seguido por Hiei.

°°°°

Kurama estaba sentado sobre el piso de del baño recargado en la pared. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Cuando llego al baño, lo primero que reviso fue su pantaleta, estaba manchada completamente de sangre.

-¡No, no, no, no!-decía Kurama mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.-No me puede estar pasando esto!- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla de porcelana.

-¿Kurama?-se escuchaba la voz de Hiei del otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba una y otra vez.-¿Estas bien?- pero Kurama no contestaba. Hiei estaba envuelto en su desesperación, así que forzó la puerta para poder entrar y vio a Kurama llorando al entrar.

-¿Ayúdame Hiei?- dijo Kurama mientras señalaba la taza del baño que estaba también llena de sangre. Hiei se acerco rápidamente para abrazarlo. No sabía lo que pasaba, estaba confundido al igual que Kurama.

Hiei acariciaba su cabello, mientras Kurama se deshacía en llanto en sus brazos.

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que les aya gustado. Acepto reclamos, sugerencia y demás. 

2:56am


	3. Capítulo 3

**в ı f σ я c a z ı σ ηє**

Autora: andoria иaegino

**-Capítulo III-**

Hiei se encontraba sentado afuera del baño, mientras que la regadera se escuchaba adentro. A través del pasillo del piso alto de la casa de Kurama, se escucho una puerta abrirse. Shiori salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose de inmediatamente al de su hijo, para ver como seguía. Se topo con Hiei en el camino, quien sostenía en sus manos su katana, mientras permanecía sentado en el piso recargado en la puerta del baño.

-¿Mi hijo esta haya dentro?-pregunto Shiori con un poco de timidez acercándose lentamente al youkia de fuego. Este solo asintió.-Bien...- dijo Shiori recargándose en la pared junto a el. Shiori estaba muy atenta a los movimientos que Hiei hacía, el le llamaba mucho la atención. Hiei empezó a mover su katana de un lado a otro y empezó a seguirlo con la mirada. Shiori lo veía extrañamente.

De repente la regadera se dejo de escuchar y Hiei paro el movimiento. Shiori capto ese extraño cambio en Hiei, el estaba atento a cualquier ruido que hiciera Kurama.

-¿Y...desde cuando conoces a mi hijo...?-pregunto Shiori tratando de sacarle platica a Hiei. El la miro raro y bajo la mirada. Era obvio que Kurama era idéntico a ella, de repente de la nada empezó a hablar con el igual como lo hacía Kurama.

-Desde hace mucho.-contesto Hiei sin voltearla a verla. Shiori sonrió, ya que noto el sonrojo que causo en el joven hablar de su hijo. De repente la puerta se abrió y Hiei callo de espaldas al piso. Kurama lo miro confundido, Hiei miraba alrreves a Kurama y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Kurama noto la presencia de Shiori.

-Buenos días madre.-dijo Kurama sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Hiei por la escena.

-Buenos días.- respondió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ah madre¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Kurama tomando a su madre del brazo con delicadeza para dirigirse al cuarto de ella, alejándose de Hiei.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto ella confundida.

°°°°

Después de un rato, salió Kurama del cuarto de su madre con una ropa diferente. No era ropa femenina, era ropa de su antiguo papá que Shiori había guardado como recuerdo. Hiei dormía sentado enseguida de la puerta del cuarto de Shiori.

-¿Hiei?-susurro Kurama moviendo con delicadeza el cuerpo del koorime. –¡Hiei!-insistió nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta.-Que raro, el no acostumbra dormir por las tardes.-

-Déjalo dormir hijo.- dijo Shiori escuchando esto ultimo.-Aun que no me lo creas, el estuvo toda la noche velando por ti. Es normal que este cansado.- Kurama se sonrojo. Hiei jamás había hecho algo así.

-Bueno, esta bien.-dijo Kurama colocando al pequeño youkai de fuego en su espalda para llevarlo a su cuarto y recostarlo sobre la cama.

* * *

Yusuke y los demás se encontraban en el templo de Genkai por ordenes de Koenma. Al parecer el verdadero grupo de demonios que había robado los documentos, habían aparecido en el ningenkai.

-Tenemos que localizar a Hiei y a Kurama para que nos ayuden.- dijo Yusuke levantándose de su lugar.-Le hablare por teléfono a Kurama. – dijo separándose de los demás para buscar un teléfono.

-_Bueno...?-_

-Hola Kurama...-

_-Ah hola Yusuke que pasa...?-_

_-_Koenma, Kuwabara y yo estamos en el templo de Genkai. Al parecer Koenma tiene nueva información que puede ayudarnos con la misión...-

_-Esta bien iré enseguida...-_

_-_Ah Kurama? Sabes donde esta Hiei...?-

Pausa

-_No, no se. Pero puedo buscarlo por ustedes...-_

_-_No te preocupes, con que tu estés aquí, esta bien...-

-_De...acuerdo, voy para allá...-_

_-_Aquí te esperamos Kurama. Bye.-

-_Adios.-_

-Madre, tengo que irme.- dijo Kurama levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Shiori preocupada.

-No importa, no tardare.-contesto Kurama –Si Hiei despierta dile que estaré en el templo de Genkai...-

-¿En el templo de quien?-interrumpió Shiori confundida.

-En el templo de Genkai. Tu solo dile eso, el entenderá.- y dicho esto, Kurama salió de la casa.

-Esta Bien.-

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el templo de Genkai planeando su próximo ataque. Pero no lo podían llevarlo a cabo, ya que no se encontraba Hiei.

-Que raro, yo pensé que Hiei siempre estaba con tigo Kurama.- dijo Yusuke haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción en su rostro. Kurama solo rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno...-dijo Koenma llamando la atención de todos –En las partes donde a habido mas ataques de youkias son, en esta zona y cerca la casa de Kurama.-

-Entonces alguien de nosotros se tiene que quedar aquí y otro en la casa de Kurama.- comento Kuwadara.

-Lo único que tenemos bien claro, es que quieren a Kurama pero ¿para que?- hablo Yusuke mientras veía a la pelirrojo sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Ni idea.- dice Kuwabara.

-...-

-¡Kuwabara esto se trata de ayudar, no de hablar solo por hablar!- grito Yusuke dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran.

-Bueno esperaremos hasta mañana para buscar a Hiei.-dijo Koenma –Botan ya se encargo de buscarlo y de poner unas barreras de protección alrededor de aquí y la casa de Kurama.-

-Lo mejor es quedarnos hoy aquí, especialmente tu Kurama.-dijo Koenma parándose de su lugar.-Yo regresare al reikai para buscar mas información.- y diciendo esto salió del templo.

°°°°

El sol se iba metiendo, dándole paso a la luna, iluminando cada rincón del templo con su blanco esplendor. Yusuke y Kuwabara platicaban afuera del templo, de cualquier cosa menos de la misión. Las chicas platicaban del otro lado del templo. Cada quien en sus cosas, mientras Kurama dormía placidamente.

-Que raro que Kurama siga dormido.-dijo Keiko viendo hacia la pelirroja acostada en el piso cerca de ellas.

-De seguro que ha estado de un lado hacia otro por lo que le esta pasando. Dejémoslo descansar.- dijo Yukina defendiéndolo.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Botan continuando con si platica. Pero minutos después, Kurama despertó.-Hola Kurama, por fin despiertas.- dijo Botan viéndolo levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?-susurro Kurama mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Menos de una hora.-dijo Keiko.

Kurama se levanto por completo, susurrando cosas que las chicas no pudieron entender, aun seguía medio dormido.

-Ahorita vengo.-dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a las demás confundidas.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, se encontró con la maestra Genkai y le pregunto.

-Maestra, me puede prestar su telefono?-

-Si seguro.-dijo Genkai siguiendo su camino.

_-¿Bueno?-_

-¿Madre? Habla Shuichi-

_-Ah Kurama, que paso hijo_.- Kurama se quedo confundido.

-Siento raro que tu me llames así, madre-

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Y que paso¿todo esta bien?-_

-Te hablo para decirte que me tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche.-

_-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?-_

_-_Hay algunos problemas, pero mañana en la mañana te hablo para decirte que paso. Descuida no estoy solo.-

_-Que bien.-_

-¿Y como esta Hiei?- dijo Kurama casi en un susurro.

_-No te preocupes el esta bien. Hace rato se levanto y pregunto por ti. Le dije donde estabas, me pidió algo de comer y se volvió a dormir.-_ dijo Shiori entre risas.

-Así es el mamá. Si ya se durmió, no despertara hasta mañana.-

-_Que bueno. Bueno, háblame por si pasa algo-_

_-_Si mamá no te preocupes, adiós-

-_Adiós Shuichi.-_

Ya eran pasada la media noche y la hermosa pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba sentada afuera del templo mientras los demás dormían placidamente adentro. Estaba bien sumida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las estrellas, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y sintió alguien aproximarse.

-¿Kurama no crees que hace demasiado frió aquí afuera?-

-¿Yusuke? Me asustaste.- dijo Kurama levantándose de su lugar. Miro directamente a Yusuke y le asusto la expresión que tenia en su rostro.

-Ven, vamos adentro.- dijo Yusuke tendiéndole la mano. Kurama no la tomo, solo entro seguido por Yusuke.

Yusuke cerro la puerta detrás de el, lo que hizo a Kurama estremecer.

-Algo anda mal aquí.-pensó Kurama mientras veía de reojo a Yusuke.

-¿Que pasa Kurama, por qué estas nerviosa?- dijo Yusuke mientras se aproximaba mas a ella?

Yusuke se aproximaba, atrapando a Kurama contra la pared.

-Eres muy hermosa, tanto hombre como mujer.- dijo Yusuke tomando un mechón del cabello de Kurama y acariciándolo. Kurama trato de separarse de el ,pero Yusuke lo tomo de los hombros y lo golpio contra la parade.-¡No trates de huir¡Eres mia!-dijo empezando a besar su cuello.

-¡No Yusuke¡Detente!- gritaba Kurama con desesperación mientras empujaba a su agresor sin existo.

Yusuke le arrancó la camisa de un solo jalón, dejando su pecho vendado al descubierto. Esto lo enfado tanto, que trato de quitar las vendas a punta de rasguños, lo que hizo que la piel de Kurama quedara gravemente herida.

Kurama en su desesperación, lo aventó contra el piso y trato de salir corriendo. Pero Yusuke lo agarro de las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Yusuke rápido se poso sobre las caderas de Kurama para que no intentara escapar otra vez.

-¡Yukuke, no por favor!- gritaba Kurama mientras que este le empezó a besar el cuello y a desabrochar el pantalón. Kurama trato de gritar por ayuda, pero inmediatamente, Yusuke puso su mano sobre la boca de Kurama para que no se escucharan sus gritos.

-¡Cállate, o te ira peor!-dijo Yusuke. Algo andaba mal.

-Así no se comportaría Yusuke.- pensó Kurama. Su expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz eran diferentes.

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la casa de los Minamino.

-¡NO!- grito un pequeño koorime, quien despertó repentinamente de un mal sueño.-¿Que fue eso?- dijo alarmado.

* * *

Los ruidos habían bajado su volumen, todos en el templo estaban alarmados. Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan y Genkai estaban fuera del cuarto donde ellos deducían que venían los gritos.

-¿Yusuke?-llamo Kuwabara tocando con fueras a la puerta.-¿Bueno que estará pasando?-

-¿Y Kurama?- pregunto repentinamente Botan. Todos quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros asustados.

-¡Yusuke!-llamo Kuwabara mas fuerte esta vez.

-¡No Yusuke!- se escucho una voz femenina gritar mas fuerte.

-¡OH por Dios!- todos estaban histéricos. Kuwabara empezó a forzar la manija y a patear la puerta para poder abrirla.

De repente, se escucho un vidrió romperse, alarmando mas a los presente.

°°°°

-¡Quita tu sucias manos de su cuerpo!- grito el demonio de fuego apuntando su katana hacia el agresor.

-¡Hiei!- dijo Kurama tratando de soltarse, pero no pudo ya que Yusuke lo agarraba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Suéltalo!- insistió una vez mas Hiei. Yusuke empezó a reír fuertemente.

-Haber, quiero ver que me la encajes.-dijo Yusuke burlonamente. Aun seguía encima de Kurama.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Hiei tirando su katana y abalanzándose contra el. Lo separo del cuerpo de Kurama y lo empezó a golpear en todas partes. De repente la puerta cayo, dejando ver a un histérico Kuwabara.

La pelea entre el detective y el demonio de fuego continuaba, ninguno daba tregua. De repente, Yusuke estampa el pequeño cuerpo del koorime contra la pared y Kuwabara aprovecho la oportunidad para también atacar. Tomo el cuerpo del detective y lo sostuvo con fuerza, ya que este se movía como si de un posesionado se tratase.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- grito Hiei reclamado el porque de la intervención.

-Tranquilo, estoy tratando de ayudar.- dijo Kuwabara. Botan se acerco repentinamente, saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo coloco en la frente de Yusuke. Este de inmediato respondió al hechizo y callo inconsciente al piso, dejando salir a un demonio, de aspecto repugnante, de su cuerpo. Este se auto destruyo así mismo, ya que no podía estar en el ningenkai sin un cuerpo humano.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, viéndose unos a otros. Después todos posaron sus ojos en la pelirroja que estaba semidesnuda en un rincón abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Esta bien Kurama?- pregunto Kuwabara acercándose a el. Kurama asintió. Pero no pudo ni acercarse un metro a Kurama, ya que Hiei se interpuso. Kuwabara solo lo miro confuso y salió del cuarto, seguido por los demás.

Hiei miro a Kurama, este aun estaba llorando del susto. Se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo cono nunca antes había abrazado a alguien.

-¿Estas bien Kurama?- le susurro al oído si poder esconder su preocupación.

-Gracias Hiei, gracias...-decía Kurama exaltado, mienta hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-Ya tranquilo, tranquilo.-decía el koorime, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello rojo de su amigo.

-Pensé...que si lo haría.- mas lágrimas fueron derramadas por la pelirroja.

-No te volveré a dejar solo. ¿Por qué no me despertaste para acompañarte?- dijo Hiei dejando de abrasarlo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Supe lo que hiciste por mi anoche. No quería molestarte.-dijo Kurama –Soy muy débil, soy muy débil...-

-No, no lo eres.-dijo Hiei con cariño.

-No fuera por ti, ahora el estaría...estaría dentro de mi- dijo el kitsune sin dejar de llorar.

-No digas tonterías.- susurro el koorime antes que la pelirroja cayera el lo brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que les aya gustado. Acepto reclamos, sugerencia y demás.

11:27pm


	4. Capítulo 4

**в**** ı**** f σ ****я ****c a z**** ı**** σ ****η****є**

Autora: andoria иaegino

**-Capítulo IV-**

Después de la larga y pesada noche, llego la mañana. Nadie había podido dormir después del incidente de anoche. Yukina barría afuera del templo, como era su costumbre, mientras que la anciana Genkai tomaba té con las demás a dentro. Kuwabara platicaba con el príncipe Koenma sobre la misión y sobre el extraño comportamiento que Yusuke había tenido antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-¿Que loca noche, no lo creen chicas?- comenta Botan antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-¡No puedo creer que Kurama aya hecho eso!- dijo Keiko enfadada antes de romper una galleta con la boca.

-¿Haces que Keiko?- pregunto confundida Genkai.

-Seducir a Yusuke.-

-¿¡Seducir a Yusuke!?-dijeron Botan Y Genkai al unísono sorprendidas por el comentario de Keiko.

-Kurama no hizo eso.-dijo Botan tratando de defender a la pelirroja.

-Ustedes saben que Yusuke nunca haría algo así. De seguro lo provoco.- dijo Keiko antes de comerse otra galleta.

-Tampoco Kurama.-dijo Gankai.

-Además, Yusuke estaba posesionado.-comento Botan algo enfadada.

-Pues a mi no me convence.-dijo Keiko con todo su orgullo en alto.

-¿¡Que parte de posesionado no entiendes¡?-dijo Botan parándose de su asiento al momento que lo grito.

-Ya cálmate Botan.- dijo Genkai tratando de calmar a la peliazul. Después de eso, las tres se quedaron en silencio.

°°°°

Los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana, encandilando a la delicada cara de Kurama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor. Trato de sentarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Miro hacia un lado y se topo con la pequeña carita de Hiei, quien dormía placidamente. Nunca había visto así al medio Koorime.

-Se ve tan hermoso.-susurro Kurama al momento que acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. El kitsune se había enamorado de esa inocente criatura el momento en que lo vio. Talvez Hiei quería aparentar frialdad y egoísmo, pero con solo mirar sus ojo vio su verdadera forma y quedo cautivo en ese lago de sangre, que son sus ojos. Pero era inútil pensar eso ahora. Kurama se separo de esos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban, para levantarse de la cama. Y lo miro, perdiéndose en las facciones de su cara. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla. Se la limpio antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No puede ser.- dijo al sentir que mas lagrimas salían. El ya no quería estar en esa forma, ya no mas. Aparte de que sucedían cosas que no deberían de suceder, estaba sufriendo. Desde que se transformo en una mujer, había recibido mas afecto y mas atención de parte de Hiei.-Tal vez seria que...-sacudió su cabeza cuando esa idea paso por su cabeza. No podía ser que Hiei se estuviera enamorando de su parte femenina o nada mas lo quería para satisfacer sus placeres, como lo trato de hacer Yusuke. Pero el iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperas su forma original. Si eso iba a perjudicar a Hiei, entonces no lo haría, no importaba si eso implicara vivir para toda su vida como una mujer y actuar como tal. De solo pensar en eso, se le venia todo el mundo encima, pero si eso haría feliz a Hiei aceptaría el precio.-Te amo Hiei.-susurro Kurama al tiempo que mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo también Kurama.- La pelirroja se espanto y volteo a ver con asombro. Le contesto! Pero se tranquilizó al ver que aun dormía.-Kurama...-susurraba Hiei mientras movía sus brazos para buscar el cuerpo del kitsune.-Ya no llores.-luego susurro algo mas, que Kurama no alcanzo a escuchar. Kurama se quedo paralizado,¿Hiei estaba soñando con el?¿o tal vez con ella? Era lo mas probable. El cuerpo de Kurama temblaba, de tal manera que no lo podía controlar. Tampoco podía controlar el ardor que se subió desde su estomago hacia su cara. Hiei seguía moviendo sus manos por la cama, buscando a Kurama. Al no encontrarlo, hizo un gesto de molestia y se levantó de un golpe.

-¿Kurama?-

-Aquí estoy Hiei.- dijo Kurama mientras le sonreia con una de sus mas grandes sonrisas, que solo le dedicaba a el. Hiei se sonrrojo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-dijo Hiei sentándose como indio en la cama, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Si, gracias Hiei.-dijo Kurama sin borrar su sonrisa. Hiei le sonrió de vuela.

°°°°

Koenma y Kuwabara entraron nuevamente al templo donde las chicas estaban platicando.

-¿Ya se despertaron Hiei y Kurama?-

-Si Koenma, ya estamos aquí.-dijo Hiei caminando delante de Kurama hacia la sala.

-Buenos días.-saludo Kurama mientras se sentaba enseguida de Hiei.

-¿Donde esta Yusuke?-pregunto Koenma. Todo mundo guardo silencio y no paso desapercibida la expresión de incomodidad de Kurama, ni el enojo de Hiei.

-Aun duerme.-dijo Botan bajando la mirada.

-Bueno chicos, ya que la mayoría estamos aquí.-dijo Koenma-les diré cual será el siguiente movimiento el la misión. Ya encontramos a los verdaderos demonios que robaron los documentos de mi padre.- Koenma miro a los demás, quienes ponían suma atención a su explicación.-Kurama, también necesitaremos tu ayuda.- y así les explico paso a paso como atacarían al bando enemigo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde los 4 tanteis habían salido del templo de Genkai y caminaban por los oscuros senderos del makai. El ambiente entre ellos era tensa. Hiei no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yusuke, esperando de que no hiciera un movimiento que a el le pareciera inapropiado contra Kurama. Yusuke ya se había percatado del extraño comportamiento del koorime y se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo.

-Oye Kurama.-dijo Yusuke acercándose a Kurama lentamente, pero no pudo acercarse mucho ya que Hiei se puso entre el Y Kurama, sacando su Katana.

-¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a el de esa manera después de lo de ayer!-dijo Hiei tomando a Kurama de la muñeca y caminando enfrente de Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-¿Pero de que demonios habla este tipo Kuwabara?-pregunto Yusuke. Kuwabara no respondió ni le miro, solo siguió su camino detrás de Hiei.

Yusuke les miro confundido y enojado.

°°°°

Después de llegar al castillo que debían infiltrarse, los 4 tanteis empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de este. Todo era silencio, lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran unos faros que se encontraban al final del camino.

-Que extraño lugar.-dijo Kuwabara.

-El tiempo que estuve entrenando con mi padre nunca había visto este castillo.- comento Yusuke.

-Sigamos.-dijo Hiei mientras agarraba la mano de Kurama para caminar entre la oscuridad, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera y se sonrojara.

De repente el piso empezó a temblar, haciendo que los tanteis se pararan en seco. De repente, una explosión se escucho en todo el lugar, esparciendo una nube de humo cubriendo el camino.

-¡Demonios!-se escuchaba un grito de entre la niebla de escombros. De un abanicazo de la katana de Hiei, se disperso el obstáculo.-¿Donde esta Kurama?-gritaba Hiei mientras volteaba a todas partes.

-¡Demonios, se lo llevaron!- dijo Kuwabara tratando de pararse de el lugar en donde habia caido.

-¡No me digas!-dijo Yusuke sarcásticamente.

-¡¡Kurama!!-gritaba Hiei desesperado, seguido de Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-¡¡Kurama!!-

Siguieron su camino tratando de buscar alguna pista del demonio que se había llevado a Kurama.

-Creo que lo perdimos.-dijo Yusuke sentándose en el piso recargado en la pared.

-¡¡Demonios!!-gritaba Hiei al tiempo que pateaba la pared con fuerza.

-Ya que el plan de usar a Kurama como carnada no funciono, porque ellos ya lo tienen, que haremos ahora?-pregunto Kuwabara.

Silencio.

-¡Nunca tuvimos ese plan, idiota¿¡Como se te ocurre!?-

-¿Tregua Hiei?-

-Tregua.- Y entre Yusuke y Hiei agarraron a golpes a Kuwabara.

Después de la paliza.

-Ya enserio¿que haremos ahora?- dijo Kuwabara tratando de detener la hemorragia de su nariz.

-Tendremos que seguir, no sabemos quien fue ni adonde se la llevo...-dijo Yusuke parándose en seco al ver la expresión de Hiei-...se lo llevo.-

-Hn.-Hiei asintió y los tres tanteis siguieron su recorrido.

°°°°

Su cabeza le retumbaba. Sentía sus ojos pesados y no podía mover su cuerpo. El lugar en donde se encontraba tenia un hedor fuerte a sangre, tanto de youkai como de humanos. De repente por unos segundos, recupero sus fuerzas y se levanto de prisa viendo a su alrededor. Pero ya parado, su cuerpo se debilito y callo nuevamente al piso.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntaba Kurama mientras veía los cadáveres esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Bienvenido.-se escucho una voz masculina al fondo del cuarto. Lo que hizo a Kurama estremecer.

-¿Quien eres¡Muéstrate!- ordeno Kurama mientras reunía todas las fuerzas para pararse.

-¿Que quien soy? No me digas que ya me olvidaste, Youko Kurama.-dijo la voz acercándose mas a el. De repente la figura de un hombre salio a la luz. El era alto, de tez blanca, ojos azules, un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y cabellera dorada hasta la cintura.

-¿¡Kagami!?- dijo Kurama sorprendido al reconocer aquel rostro.

-Valla, si me recuerdas. Kurodo Kagami para ti. Sabes, no te vez nada mal en ese cuerpo. Al contrario te vez mas tentador.-dijo Kagami lamiendo sus labios asqueando al pelirrojo

-Tu sigues tan demente como siempre.-

-Jajajaj, gracias cariño.-dijo kagami acercándose a el –Sabes me gustas así. ¿No te gustaría quedarte así a mi lado?-dijo tomando la barbilla de la pelirroja.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Kurama al momento que metía un manotazo para apartar la mano, pero Kagami no lo permitió y tomo la mano en el aire. La aprovechó para acercarlo a el y robarle un beso.

-Diferente cuerpo, pero sabes igual.-dijo Kagami mostrando una mira lujuriosa. Kurama lo miro asustado.

Kurama y Kurodo se miraron por largo rato en silenció, mientras que unos pasos se escuchaban venir a lo lejos.

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que les aya gustado. Acepto reclamos, sugerencia y demás. 

12:43am


	5. Capítulo 5

**в ı f σ я c a z ı σ ηє**

Autora: andoria иaegino

**-Capitulo V-**

La misión seguía. Todo esto se estaba volviendo muy tenso para los tres después de la desaparición de Kurama, sobre todo para Hiei.

-Hiei tranquilízate, lo vamos a encontrar.- decía Yusuke al ver como Hiei empezaba a perder el control. Este no contesto.

Hiei no escuchaba las palabras de Yusuke, tan concentrado estaba en encontrar a Kurama, que era como si hubiera perdido el sentido del oído.

-¡¡HIEI!!- grito Kuwabara haciendo que el pequeño demonio se sobre saltara.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- Yusuke miro al koorime esperando una respuesta.

-Nada, sigamos.- dijo Hiei siguiendo su paso yendo mas adelante que los otros dos. Hiei no se había dado cuanta que esta era la primera misión en la que se ponía de esa manera. Nervioso, tenso, preocupado. Y no quería que los demás se dieran cuanta. Nunca pensó que la ausencia de Kurama lo haría sentir todo eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del zorro, lo que hacia que se sintiera tranquilo y seguro, cosa que no había sentido antes de conocerle. Talvez era eso lo que lo ponía de nervios. O talvez era el hecho de que en cualquier parte de este castillo estaba Kurama lidiando con quien sabe que clase de monstruo solo. A pesar de lo que le había pasado aun conservaba sus poderes espirituales pero su apariencia lo hacia ser mas débil. Sin mencionar otras cosa. Cuando esto vino a la mente de Hiei paro en seco. ¿ Y si...? El poder de Hiei se incremento y con ella su rabia. -Si alguien se atreve a tocar a Kurama juro que lo mato.– pensó Hiei mientras apresuro el paso y empezó a correr.

-¡Oye Hiei espera!- grito Yusuke persiguiendo al koorime seguido por Kuwabara.

°°°°

Esta era la cuarta vez que caía al suelo. Se estaba cansando. Los movimientos de Kurodo eran rápidos y lo único que podía hacer Kurama era esquivarlos.

-Ja ja ja, que pasa Kurama. ¿Apoco ya te cansaste?- dijo Kurodo mientras se acercaba a Kurama. Este trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

-Me has desilusionado pero debo admitir que tu apariencia ahora me a dejado extasiado.- dijo mientras tomaba a Kurama en sus brazos. Este había perdido la conciencia, el ultimo golpe había acabado con todo su poder espiritual. –Tu y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato...-

°°°°

Trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz le encandilaba. Todo le daba vueltas, su vista era borrosa y su cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Sentir esta sensación por segunda vez en el día no era agradable. Trato de moverse pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas alejas de su cuerpo, igual los pies. Voltio a ver a todas partes, no había nadie. Se asusto al ver que su ropa había desaparecido y que lo único que tapaba su cuerpo era una sabana.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo kurama asustado tratando de hallar la forma de escapar.

-Tranquila hermosa no ha pasado nada...aun.- la voz de Kurodo resonó del otro lado del lugar. Kurama se estremeció¿Entonces el quería...?

-¡¡Suéltame!!- grito Kurama zarandeándose con fuerza. –No quería ni imaginar lo que este demente le quería hacer, conocía las mañas de Kurodo a la perfección.

-No querida, ahora tu estas a mi merced.- dijo acercándose mas para que el kitsune lo mirase. Se sorprendió al ver que el también carecía de algunas prendas, ahí fue cuando el temor de Kurama creció mas y empezó a moverse con mas fuerza. Kurodo lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Kurama.

–Que hermoso cuerpo tienes...-Kurodo empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Kurama –no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tenerte.-

-¡¡Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya!!- grito Kurama al mismo tiempo que amargas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No comas ansias...- dijo poniendo su mano en uno de los pechos de Kurama. Lo único que hizo este fue cerrar los ojos fuerte en señal de incomodidad. Kurodo sonrió, se acerco para besar a Kurama pero un gran estruendo lo impidió.

-¿Estas seguro Kuwabara?- se escucho una voz

-Si, aquí es donde sentí el youki de Kurama...- se pararon en seco al ver aquella escena.

Nadie dijo nada. La situación era un tanto incomoda. Kurodo sonrió al ver la mirada de Hiei, para el todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Se separa de Kurama y camino hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos, no pensé que fueran a llegar tan pronto.- ninguno de los detectives contesto.

-Maldito ¿que le has hecho a Kurama?- Hiei desenvaino su katana dispuesto a atacarlo. Se sorprendió alo ver que el enemigo había desaparecido. Miro por todos lados buscándolo, sin éxito. La desesperación lo empezó a invadir. Corrió hasta donde estaba Kurama y trato de deshacerse de las cadenas que ataban a Kurama pero no pudo ya que recibió un ataque por detrás.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo.- Kurodo siguió atacando a Hiei sin piedad, hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente en el suelo. Kurama miraba con terror lo sucedido, se sentí culpable. Si algo malo fuese a pasarle a Hiei el jamás se lo perdonaría, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Se sentía impotente e inútil, débil. '¿Qué pensara Hiei de el ahora?', esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era desesperante para el zorro.

-¡Maldito!- gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al unísono listos para atacar.

-Estúpidos humanos.- Kurodo disparo contra ellos. No quería estorbos. Los dos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

- ¡Perfecto!- sonrió.

Se acerco lentamente a Kurama. Se posó sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, descubrí su cuerpo dejando su desnudes al descubierto y miro detenidamente su cuerpo. Kurama lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que terminara, lagrimas amargas escaparon de sus enormes esmeraldas. Sintió como Kurodo trazo un camino desde su cuello, entre sus pechos y hasta su vientre con su dedo índice. Su cara mostraba una cara de satisfacción, como si se estuviera formando un pensamiento macabro dentro de el. Kurodo se acercó al cuello de Kurama y empezó a besarlo haciendo estremecer al Kitsune.

-Eres mía, completamente mía.- Le susurro mientras mordía ligeramente se cuello. Y continua con sus besos descendiendo poco a poco. Kurama no podía mas que llorar en silencio. Kurodo lo disfrutaba hasta que algo lo hizo parar.

-¡Insolente!- grito Hiei mientras corría hasta donde Kurodo y empujó si cuerpo hacia el piso y comenzó a golpearlo. Kurodo desapareció repentinamente.

Hiei cortó las cadenas con su katana, Kurama calló al suelo y abrazó su cuerpo para cubrirse.

–Póntelo.- dijo Hiei mientras le daba su capa sin voltearlo a ver. Kurama lo miro sorprendido y sonrió levemente, cubrió su cuerpo con la capa y se abrazó si mismo.

El youkai de fuego se puso en guardia. Kurodo había desaparecido por completo. Trato de detectar su youki pero fue en van. Miro a su alrededor, los cuerpos abandonados de los que se hacían llamar sus 'amigos' atrajo su atención. Miro hacia atrás y se topo con unas esmeraldas que lo observaban. Kurama sonrió al toparse con los ojos profundos de Hiei y bajo la cabeza, no le gustaba la forma en que Hiei lo miraba, lo hacia confundirse y pensar en miles de cosas que quería borrar, le provocaba mucho dolor. Hiei lo miro pensativo hasta que el crujir de dos metales atrajo su atención. Nada. Miro por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta, la cual nunca llego.

El ambiente se volvía tenso, su respiración aumentaba. Nunca se había se había sentido tan presionado por una situación así. Estuvo a punto de guardar la katana, cuando de pronto Kurodo apareció por su frente y lo pateo golpeándolo contra la pared.

-¡Hiei!- grito Kurama al ver la terrible escena. Kurodo centro su atención nuevamente en Kurama, Hie lo ataco por la espalda. Ambos empezaron a atacar, Hiei trataba de encajar su katana en un costado de Kurodo, mientras este golpeaba brutalmente el pecho de Hiei. Kurodo estuvo a punto de vencer , cuando de pronto una energía lo ataco. Yusuke había recobrado la conciencia y disparado su reigun. Hiei por alguna extraña razón no se alegro por la recuperación de su compañero. Aprovechó el ataque de Yusuke para encajar su katana en el brazo derecho de Kurodo, este retrocedió.

-¿Quién te mando¿Por qué quieren a Kurama?- Kurodo sonrió ante la pregunta de Yusuke. Hiei solo permaneció en silencio.

-Creo que Hiei puede responderte esa pregunta.- En un cerrar y abrir de ojos la sangre de Yusuke empezó a correr por uno de sus costados. Kurodo lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¡No estorbes maldito humano!- Kurodo bufó. Hiei ataco por inercia. Sus movimientos eran como si su cerebro actuara independiente de su razón. Kurodo era rápido esquivando los ataques. Kurama estaba atento a los movimientos de ambos. Algo no andaba bien, los movimientos de Hiei torpes, inútiles, algo lo estaba perturbando. Hiei cayo y Kurodo le lastimo una pierna de gravedad. Kurama observo como el rostro de Hiei estaba invadido por el nerviosismo y la angustia.

-Te tengo. Mi ama va a estar muy complacida por llevarle a su queridísimo koorime y al enemigo a la misma vez. – ¿Ama? Hiei trato de levantarse pero Kurode se lo impedía. Ahora entendía muchas cosas que había ignorado en el pasado y fue su fatal error, ya que la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo estaba en peligro. Kurodo comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en la cara. Hiei se desangraba y poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Kurodo reía a voz fuerte.

–Después de que termine contigo por fin voy a disfrutar del delicioso cuerpo de Kurama.- Kurodo paro en seco, algo había atravesado su vientre, era el látigo de espinas que Kurama había invocado con mucha dificultad. Retiro el látigo y lo enterró con mas precisión en su pecho. Kurodo callo desangrándose, pocos minutos después perdió el aliento.

Kurama corrió hasta donde Hiei se encontraba despavorido. Levanto levemente la cabeza del youkai de fuego y la apoyo en sus piernas.

-¿Hiei?- Llamo dulcemente al oído de Hiei. Delineó son su dedo índice cada herida que habían lastimado el rostro del koorime, lentamente Hiei fue abriendo los ojos.

-Kurama como...- Hiei no continuó, ya que Kurama había puesto un dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Gracias...- susurro el zorro reflejando su agradecimiento en sus ojos. Hiei se incorporo quedando lado a lado con Kurama, lo tomo en sus brazo haciendo estremecer al kitsune. Yusuke -quien ya se había incorporado- miraba la escena con en extraño enojo que no entendía de donde provenía. La sangre le hervía por dentro al ver como Hiei y Kurama se trataban.

-Yusuke.- Kuwabara lo llamo preocupado ante su actitud.

- ¿Que sucede?- Yusuke no podía entenderlo tampoco, no podía despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de Kurama.

-Nada. Termino la misión, vayámonos.- Yusuke se levantó y agarro camino hacia fuera de ese lúgubre lugar. Kuwabara sin entenderlo todavía, lo siguió. Minutos después, seguidos por Kurama y Hiei.

* * *

El día era lluvioso, el cielo mostraba una gran tranquilidad. Todo se encontraban reunidos en el templo de Genkai, descansando después de la cansada misión.

-Como les fue.- dijo Keiko mientras se acercaba a Yusuke, quien ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Kurama se había retirado porque le incomodo como Keiko lo miraba de una forma extraña. Se levanto seguido por Hiei, sin percatarse de que unos ojos cafés lo seguían.

-¿Qué sucede, Yusuke?- Kuwabara le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Has estado callado desde que llegamos.-

-Nada. – respondo. Ignoró a su amigo y se encamino a su cuarto que tenia en el templo.

°°°°

Kurama miraba por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio. Estaba deprimido. De solo recordar como Hiei lo miraba en ese momento lo hacia entristecer aun mas.

-Y solo pensar que yo lo amo mucho...-

-¿A quien?- interrumpió Hiei entrando al cuarto.

Kurama se quedo estático¿cómo pudo dejar que Hiei lo escuchara? Se había prometió a si mismo que ni Hiei ni nadie lo sabría. Bajo si cabeza avergonzado tratando de esconder su cara colorada y sus lagrimas que comenzaron a salir. Hiei se acerco con delicadeza sin que el zorro se diera cuenta, lo tomo de la barbilla y limpio sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Kurama se sorprendió el tono de voz que Hiei el tono de voz que Hiei estaba usando. Nunca había imaginado que Hiei pudiera llegar a ser tan tierno y cariñoso como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. –No te preocupes no tienes que contestarme.- dijo –Se porque, lloras.- Kurama quedo asombrado ante eso. ¿Tan evidente era?

-¿Te gusto como soy ahora?- pregunto el kitsune.

-Siempre me has gustado Kurama.- esto hizo que se produjera un silencio inmenso en el cuarto. Hiei y Kurama se veían detenidamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Hiei se hincó a la altura de kurama y lo abrazo. Kurama escondió su cara en los hombros del koorime y comenzó a llorar. Hiei le susurraba al oído que se calmara que todo iba a estar bien y que el no permitiría que le pasara algo malo. Y así permanecieron, en silencio. Mostrándose todo el amor que habían guardado por años en ese caluroso abraso. Hiei acariciaba la roja melena de Kurama con cariño, mientras Kurama sostenía muy fuerte a Hiei por la cintura. Ninguno de los dos volverían a estar solos, nunca.

°°°°

-Hiei...-

* * *

**Nota:** TERMINE!!!!! PORFIN!!!!!!! Después de un año y medio ammm...XD TERMINEEE!!!!! Espero que les guste.

Demonios. Hubo un error en mi maldita cuenta haciendo que se borrara esta historia lo que ocasionó que perdiera todos mis review, waaa!! Espero que me dejen alguno.

10:42pm


End file.
